One step to eternity
by EverLastingXLove
Summary: Alexander turns nineteen and he ask's Raven to marry him when his parents hear about it they come to town how will it all turn out? I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KISSES OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.
1. The Proposal

Raven was happily walking up to Benson Hill to see her vampire boyfriend Alexander Stirling tonight was going to be very special because it was Alexander's nineteenth birthday. _I can't wait to see the look on Alexander's face when he sees the present I got him! _Raven thought excitedly as she knocked on the mansion door. Then the door was opened by Alexander.

"Happy birthday!" Raven cheered as she jumped into her boyfriend's arms.

"Thank you Raven" he chuckled as he gave her a tight squeeze.

"Where's Jamson?" Raven asked curiously.

"He's out on a date with Ruby he wanted to give us some time alone" Alexander explained as he led her into the living room.

"Oh how sweet of him" Raven smiled.

Then Raven playfully turned to Alexander and pushed him into a seat.

"Ok time for your present! Close your eyes!" Raven giggled.

"Ok?" he said as he was trying to hide a grin.

Raven waved her hands in front of his face to make sure he wasn't peeking then she reached into her pocket and pulled out a necklace with a vial of fake blood attached to it and latched it around his neck.

"Ok you can look!" Raven grinned.

Alexander opened his dark warm eyes and clutched the necklace. He looked at it and a big smile spread across his face.

"Thank you Raven I love it! I'll never take it off" he grinned as he stood and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Would you like to join me outside for some cake?" he grinned.

"Sounds great" Raven smiled back and she interlocked her arm with his.

Once they got outside she saw a cake with black frosting sitting on the coffin shaped table.

"Wow! This cake is amazing!"

"Yes Jamson made it" Alexander smiled "But don't worry its blood free" he joked.

Raven laughed and followed him to the table.

"Ok time to sing you happy birthday" Raven said with an evil grin.

"Please Raven we don't have to! My parents called from Romania this morning and sang to me….it was very embarrassing" Alexander blushed.

"Fine have it your way" Raven sighed as she took a seat next to him.

Alexander chuckled and handed Raven a slice of cake. As they ate Raven noticed he was staring at her intently never taking his eyes off her then he started to act very nervous which is not like him at all.

"Alexander are you alright? You seem distracted" Raven said as she cupped his cheek.

"Uh yes I'm just fine" he smiled.

"Ok? Um do you want to lie down on the grass and look at the stars?" Raven asked as she stood from her seat.

Alexander didn't answer her he just stood with her and rushed in front of her at vampire speed.

"Alexander?" she whispered in confusion.

Then Alexander nervously got down on one knee and held her hand in his. Then Raven's eyes widened.

"From the first moment I seen you I knew you were the girl for me…I loved you even before I knew your name…so Raven Madison will you be my wife?" Alexander said as he held out a black velvet box with a sliver ring with a blood red heart stone in the middle.

Raven felt the tears in her eyes and then she smiled.

"Yes"

Alexander smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. Raven smiled back and kissed him.

"I love you Alexander"

"And I love you Raven" he grinned showing off his fangs.

Raven blushed then his cellphone started to ring he looked at it and it said the call was from Romania.

"Answer it Alexander it's your parents!" Raven smiled.

Alexander nodded and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hello Alexander darling we just called to tell you happy birthday before we go to sleep" Mrs. Sterling said in a thick Romanian accent.

"Thank you mother" Alexander smiled.

"How was your birthday so far?" she asked.

"Absolutely perfect" Alexander smiled as he looked at his fiancée Raven.

"Really? What made it so prefect?" Mrs. Sterling wondered.

"Well I'm….uh engaged"

"What? To whom?" she asked in shock.

"Raven of course" Alexander laughed.

"Oh how wonderful! I can't wait till I tell your father! He will be so thrilled! We are getting the first flight to America tomorrow! I'll see you soon dear!" she said excitedly and hung up.

Alexander laughed and put his phone back into his pocket.

"What did she say?" Raven asked curiously.

"Well she wanted to know how my birthday went…and then I told her I asked you to marry me and she freaked out and said she will be on the first flight over here tomorrow" Alexander explained.

"Awesome! I can't wait to see your parents again!" Raven smiled.

Alexander nodded in agreement then he looked up at the stars.

"Perhaps I should get you home its getting late" he said.

Raven pouted and they got into the herst and they drove off. Once they got to Raven's house Alexander walked her to the door. Once they got there they stopped.

"Goodnight Alexander" Raven smiled.

"Goodnight Mrs. Sterling" he grinned.

Raven blushed and playfully shoved his arm.

"You gave me the greatest gift tonight this is the best birthday present I have ever received" he whispered as he gave her a passionate kiss goodnight.

"I love you my beautiful bride" he said in a seductive tone.

"And I love you my wonderful prince of darkness" Raven said then Alexander walked back to the car.

Once the car could no longer be seen Raven walked into her house. Then her father smiled up at her.

"Hey Raven how was your evening?" He asked as he looked up from his paper.

"Absolutely amazing!" Raven said in a dreamy voice.

"Really what was so amazing about it?" her father wondered.

Then her mother walked in with Billy.

"Well I'm engaged!" Raven smiled as she held up her ring hand.

"Engaged?" her parent said in shock.

"You're really engaged?" Bill laughed.

"Yes I am!" Raven said proudly as she flicked her brother on the forehead.

"Are you sure your ready for this Raven?" her mother asked as she admired her daughters ring.

"Yes I'm one hundred percent sure!" Raven grinned.

"Raven you're only eighteen" her father said.

"Dad! I'm officially an adult now and I'm out of high school! I'm ready for this!"

"You just graduated high school don't you think you should think about collage first?" he said.

"Dad Alexander is my true love! Don't worry I'm ready for this" Raven said with a smile.

Her parents exchanged looks at each other then sighed.

"Ok if that's what you really want sweetie" her father said.

"Yay! Thank you so much!" Raven smiled.

"When are you two going to start planning?" her mother wondered.

"I guess tomorrow because his parents are flying out"

"Oh really? How wonderful we should really invite them for dinner again" her mother smiled.

"So Alexander is going to be my brother in law?" Billy asked.

"That's right Billy boy!" Raven smiled as she walked up stairs to her room.

"Don't call me that!" Billy called out.

Once Raven got to her room she pulled out her phone and texted Becky excitedly but Becky didn't text back so she was probably sleeping. Then Rave's phone started to buzz she looked at it and it said from Alexander.

"Goodnight my love have pleasant dreams" it said.

Raven blushed and slowly fell asleep with her phone clutched to her chest.


	2. The wedding plans

Raven woke up and ran a brush threw her midnight black hair then applied her make up. Then she heard her mother call from down stairs.

"Raven! Becky and Matt are here to see you! I'll send them up!"

"Ok thanks mom!" she called back.

Then Becky burst threw the door.

"YOU AND ALEXANDER ARE GETTING MARRIED?" she yelled.

"Yup" Raven smiled as she held up her ring hand and Becky rushed over to examine it.

"Oh Rave! It's so beautiful!" Becky gushed Raven nodded in agreement.

"So when are you going to start planning?" Becky asked.

"Later tonight I guess his parents just flew in"

"His parents came back to town? That's great!" Matt smiled as he stroked Raven's cat Nightmare on the head.

"Becky I want you to be my maid of honor" Raven grinned.

"Aw Raven! I would love to!" Becky smiled as she gave Raven a tight hug.

Raven, Becky and Matt talked all day about the wedding until the sun was down then Raven ran as fast as she could to Benson Hill. Once she got there she knocked on the door and Jamson answered it.

"Ah hello ! Congratulations about your engagement" he grinned.

"Thank you Jamson" Raven smiled as she stepped inside.

Then Mr. and Mrs. Sterling came over to greet her. Raven smiled up at Mrs. Sterling who looked a lot like Morticia Addams.

"Hello Raven it's so wonderful to see you again!" Mrs. Sterling smiled as she gave Raven a hug.

"Welcome to our family dear" Mr. Sterling smiled as he gave his soon to be daughter-in-law a polite kiss on the cheek.

"Come Alexander is in the living room we shall plan your wedding there" Mrs. Sterling said as she guided Raven gracefully to the sofa.

Alexander looked up and smiled at her.

"Hello" he smiled.

"Hello" Raven grinned as she took a seat next to her vampire love.

"So you two shall get married tomorrow night" Mr. Sterling smiled.

"Tomorrow?" Raven and Alexander said in shock.

"Yes of course!" Mrs. Sterling laughed.

"Well that's fine with me" Raven smiled.

"Wonderful Jamson will make the cake and we'll rent out the whole cemetery for the evening, and Raven you can wear the dress I wore when I got married" Mrs. Sterling said sweetly.

"Oh thank you very much!" Raven smiled.

"You're very welcome dear" Mrs. Sterling grinned reveling her fangs.

"I should probably call my parents and tell them the news" Raven said as she reached for her cell phone.

"Oh no need for that dear I already called them and invited them over for dinner so we can discus it then" Mr. Sterling said.

Just as that was said they heard a knock on the door. Then the Sterling greeted the Madison and everyone sat at the table. The Sterling's had raw steak as usual and the Madison's ate their stake medium well.

"We are arranging for their wedding to be tomorrow night" Mrs. Sterling said.

"Tomorrow? But why so early?" Mrs. Madison asked.

"The sooner the better I think" Mr. Sterling said with a quick wink at Raven and Alexander.

"But what about the guest list, the dress, and were is it going to be held?" Mr. Madison said.

"We already have the place where it's going to be held and Raven has a dress" Mrs. Sterling smiled.

"Where will the ceremony be held?" Mr. Madison asked.

"The cemetery" Mrs. Sterling said casually.

"Cemetery?" Mr. and Mrs. Madison said in confusion.

"Of course it's very lovely at night and Alexander's grandmother he was so fond of will be able to be there on his special day" Mrs. Sterling smiled.

"Oh ok…um do you two know who you are going to invite?" Mrs. Madison asked.

"Um Becky, Becky's parents, Matt, Scarlet, Onyx, Sebastian, Aunt Libby, and some of Alexander's relatives" Raven said and Alexander nodded in agreement.

"You should invite Trevor Mitchell and his parents" Mr. Madison suggested.

"No! Never in a million years!" Raven said.

"Why he is a good kid" Mr. Madison smiled.

"No! He's a jerk!"

"Fine" Mr. Madison sighed.

Then Mr. Sterling turned to Alexander.

"Oh that reminds me you should invite the Maxwell's since we are friends with their family again"

"Yes father" Alexander nodded.

After they were finished eating everyone hugged each other goodbye. As there parents were saying their farewells Alexander pulled Raven aside.

"Tomorrow you'll be Raven Sterling" he grinned.

"Yes….and a vampire and we'll be together forever" Raven said in a dreamy voice.

"Yes…" Alexander said nervously.

"Were are we going on our honey moon?" Raven asked curiously.

"That's a secret" Alexander chuckled.

"Fine" Raven sighed as she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Goodnight love" he whispered in her ear.

"Goodnight my prince of darkness" she said as she kissed him.

Once the Madison's got home Raven went straight to bed. As she laid in bed she stared up at the ceiling holding the vampire kiss necklace Alexander had given her. _Tomorrow night… I'll be a vampire…and more importantly I'll be in Alexander's arms forever…_she thought as she slowly fell asleep. 


	3. The big day

Raven woke up with the sun shinning in her face.

"Ugh the sun" she groaned. _Hmm might as well enjoy it today since this will be the last time I will ever feel or see the sun…_Raven thought as the threw on her clothes.

Once she was dressed she grabbed a bowl of Chocolate Bats. After she was finished eating Becky came over with Matt. Becky took Raven up stairs to show Raven her dress for the wedding it was a simple black dress which looked absolutely stunning on her. Once Becky and Matt were dressed they hugged Raven goodbye and went off to the Cemetery to help set up things. Then Mr. and Mrs. Madison drove Raven to Benson Hill. Before Raven got out of the car they gave her a tight squeeze.

"Oh Raven you've grown up so fast" Mrs. Madison smiled.

"We are very proud of you honey" Mr. Madison smiled.

Raven smiled back at them and walked up to the house. Once she got there Mrs. Sterling took Raven up to her room.

"Where's Mr. Sterling?" Raven asked.

"He's helping Alexander get ready" she smiled sweetly as she sat Raven down in a seat.

Raven nodded and looked up at Mrs. Sterling and she started putting make up on Raven. After that she pinned Raven's hair up and let a few strands of delicate curls touch her shoulder. Raven took out her compact mirror form her purse and she was shocked that was even her.

"Do you like it?" Mrs. Sterling asked.

"Like it? I love it!" Raven grinned.

"Wonderful! Now lets get you into your dress" Mrs. Sterling grinned as she led Raven over to the walk in closet.

Then Mrs. Sterling held out a beautiful black corset dress with a black veil.

"Oh it's so beautiful" Raven smiled.

Mrs. Sterling smiled and handed it to Raven. Once Raven got it on Mrs. Sterling helped her tie the strings of the corset. Raven turned around and smiled at Mrs. Sterling nervously.

"You absolutely beautiful dear" Mrs. Sterling grinned as she placed the veil on her head.

"I'm a bit nervous" Raven whispered.

"Don't worry dear everything will go fine" Mrs. Sterling promised then she leaned closer to Raven ear. "Don't worry the bite doesn't hurt…that much"

Raven gulped and nodded. Mrs. Sterling smiled and pulled the Veil over her face.

"Alright dear its almost time you better go the hearse is waiting for you" Mrs. Sterling said sweetly.

Raven nodded and walked down stairs. Once she was out side she saw Jamson holding the door open for her.

"Ms. Raven if its not to bold for me to say…you look very stunning this evening" he said with a toothy grin.

"Thank you very much Jamson" Raven said with a smile as she climbed into the hearse.

The drive to the cemetery was silent then the car finally came to a stop and Jamson opened the car door for her and her father was there to help her out.

"Hi dad" Raven smiled.

"Hello Raven you look beautiful!" Mr. Madison smiled.

Raven blushed and looked down at her feet. Once everyone was in their seats music started to play. As Raven walked a beautiful little girl walk by with curly blonde hair with a basket of black rose petals she almost looked like Claudia from Ann Rice's _interview with a vampire_. Then a small black haired boy held onto her hand and they slowly walked down the isle. _Those must be some of Alexander's relatives… _she thought as she interlocked her arm with her father.

"Are you ready sweetie?" he whispered.

Raven nodded nervously. She felt like she was shaking but when she looked down she noticed she wasn't. As they walked down the isle to the wedding march played on a creepy old organ then Raven saw him her prince of darkness standing at the end of the isle he was wearing his hair slicked back in the way Raven completely adored and he was wearing a black suite with a red vest, and the buttons on his shirt was undone half way to expose a bit of his pale chest. Raven's heart started to beat faster and faster then she finally reached him.

"Who gives this woman to this man?" the priest asked in a tick Romanian accent.

"I do" Mr. Madison said as he took Raven's hand and placed it in Alexander's.

"Take good care of her" Mr. Madison whispered.

"Will do sir" Alexander grinned as he pulled Raven close to him.

Mr. Madison nodded and took a seat next his wife and Alexander's parents.

"Family and friends welcome to Raven and Alexander's wedding" he said then he turned to Alexander.

"Alexander Sterling do you take this woman to be your wife in sickness and in heath for as long as you both shall live?" He asked.

"I do" Alexander whispered as he placed the ring on Raven's finger.

"Raven Madison do you take this man to be your husband in sickness and in heath for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" Raven whispered nervously as she placed the ring on Alexander's finger.

"Acum, puteti bea sange" the priest said in Romanian.

Alexander nodded and handed her the goblet full of red sticky blood which her family believed to be wine. Raven looked at it nervously then she and Alexander quickly gulped it down to Raven it tasted sickly sweet and a bit of iron but to Alexander it must have tasted delectable. Then the Priest took their empty cups.

"I now pronounce you Mr. and Mrs. Sterling you may now kiss….and muscatura your bride" he smiled.

Raven thought for a moment muscatura must have meant bite. _This is it…my last moment as a human…_she thought as Alexander kissed her passionately. Then Alexander moved his mouth to her neck Raven gripped his shoulders and closed her eyes tightly but she didn't feel his teeth sink into her flesh he was hesitating.

"Alexander…do it" Raven whispered for only him to hear.

Alexander took a breath and Raven could feel it lightly touch her skin then Alexander's fangs extended to full length and he slowly bit down carefully not to cause her any pain. As Alexander was sucking her blood and releasing his venom into her system she was fighting the urge to faint. Then he slowly pulled his teeth out of her skin and she felt cold all over her body and she was extremely dizzy and could barely see. When she opened her eyes she saw their family and friends clapping and smiling up at them. _This is it I'm a vampire! _She thought as she and Alexander walked slowly down the isle into the hearse to drive back to Benson Hill for the after party.


	4. The party

On their way to Benson Hill Raven fell asleep due to the amount of blood she lost once she woke up again she found herself in Alexander's room.

"Alexander? Where is everyone?" Raven whispered as she tried to sit up.

"They should be here soon" he said as he handed her a Romanian blood shake.

"Here this will help" he said sweetly.

Raven nodded and started to gulp down the blood which was very delicious actually.

"I'm a vampire" she smiled as a bit of blood dripped to her lips.

"Yes" Alexander whispered as he wiped the blood away with his finger.

"How do I look?" Raven asked remembering she could no longer see her reflection.

"Beautiful as always but you have a purple bite mark on your neck" Alexander whispered as he lightly traced over it with his finger. "Here put this on it will cover it…after our honey moon you can tell your parents it's a tattoo" Alexander said as he placed a choker around her neck.

"Speaking of honey moons where are we going?" Raven asked excitedly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out" he teased as he lightly kissed her nose. "Come on the guests will be arriving" he said as he quickly pulled his wife down stairs.

Once they got down stairs Mr. and Mrs. Sterling hugged them both.

"Congratulations you two! Raven being a vampire suites you well" Mrs. Sterling smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Sterling" Raven blushed.

Then the Madison's came in.

"Oh Raven you looked so beautiful!" Mrs. Madison gushed as she embraced her daughter.

Then Mr. Madison frowned and placed his hand to Raven's forehead.

"Hey are you feeling ok kid? You look a bit paler than usual" Mr. Madison asked in a concerned tone.

"Yes I'm totally fine dad" Raven smiled carefully not to expose her fangs.

"Congratulations Raven" Billy smiled.

"Aw thank you Billy boy!" Raven smiled as she hugged her little brother.

"Ok, ok don't get too mushy" Billy blushed.

Then all the other guests started to arrive. Then Onyx, Scarlet and Sebastian ran up to them.

"You're a V now! That's so awesome!" Onyx and Scarlet squealed.

"Congratulations bro" Sebastian said as he patted Alexander on the shoulder. Then he turned to Raven.

"Congratulations Raven" he smiled as he gave Raven a small hug.

Then Luna Maxwell pulled Sebastian into the living room which was cleared out for dancing. Then Jagger walked up to Alexander.

"Hello Alexander….that was a pretty big performance….very risky turning her with a bunch of humans around….your lucky no one noticed" he whispered as he started at Raven with his pricing green and blue eyes.

"Yes I know" Alexander nodded.

"Well anyway….congratulations…to you both" Jagger whispered as he walked over to Onyx and Scarlet.

Then Alexander held his hand out to Raven.

"May I have this dance?"

Raven smiled and took his hand.

"Yes"

Alexander smiled and pulled her onto the dance floor then they started to sway to the slow peaceful rhythm which was their first dance, they danced to _Love Song_ by _The Cure_ one of their favorite bands. After the song ended Alexander gave Raven a long loving kiss. Then it was time for cake when Jameson brought it out everyone was in awe it had black frosting with red frosting oozing from the side to make it look like blood. Raven took the knife and Alexander placed his hand on Raven's and they slowly cut into the cake. Then they took turns feeding each other cake. Then after Raven met some of Alexander's relatives he turned to her and smiled.

"Ok go up stairs and get changed the plane will be leaving soon" he grinned.

"Now will you tell me where we are going?" Raven asked hopefully.

"Hmm….nope you'll see soon" Alexander chuckled.

Raven sighed and walked upstairs with her mother and Mrs. Sterling. Once they got up stairs they helped her get out of her wedding dress and into her normal clothes. Raven came down stairs in her combat boots, ripped up tripp pants, and her favorite HIM tank top.

"The hearse is waiting my love" Alexander whispered.

Then they all hugged their friends and family goodbye and walked to the hearse where Jameson was patiently waiting for them. All the way to the air port Raven was begging Alexander to tell her where their honey moon will be but he kept avoiding her questions. Even on the plane he wouldn't tell her then finally Raven gave up and cuddled into Alexander as they were flying to their unknown destination.


End file.
